


Lost and Found

by TheNyghtRaven



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNyghtRaven/pseuds/TheNyghtRaven
Summary: Two lost hearts find each other and that leads to an unusual love story.





	Lost and Found

Behind her, the smoke seemed to linger, dark clouds hanging in the air as if to mock her. She walked out through the city gates with only what she could carry in the pack slung over her shoulder. Behind her, all that she had ever known lay in smoldering ruin, her home, her family, her past, it was all gone. She kept walking, not knowing where her feet would take her, but she could never turn back. There was nothing left in Silvermoon for her; she wouldn’t let herself look back. Her name was Kaisharra Starhawk, but from that moment on, the sound of her surname would never pass her lips. It would remain behind her, in the ashes of her youth.

Her only companion was a small silver dragonhawk hatchling named Lunaris. The two had a bond and Kaisharra was grateful that the little creature was still with her. The little hatchling rode on her shoulder, its tail twined around her neck for balance. Absently, she reached up and gently stroked the tiny head.

“At least I’ve got you, Lunaris. You never looked at me like I was a complete and utter failure like my parent always did. I’m not sure where we’re going, but it can’t be worse than where we’ve been.”

*********

Pulling her tattered cloak around her, Kaisharra sighed as the rain still soaked through. Her mind was distracted as she walked and the ground beneath her feet betrayed her for such carelessness. The path she was on had grown muddy and slick and in her inattention to where she was walking, she had gone too close to the edge. Dirt and loose rocks gave way and Kaisharra tumbled down the slope to land at the bottom in a crumpled heap, sharp pain lancing through her left leg. Lunaris had dislodged herself from Kai’s shoulder as the Elf had fallen, and now fluttered around her companion chirping worriedly. Kaisharra tried to move but winced, hissing in pain.

“Calm down, Lunaris, I just need to rest.”

She pulled her cloak around herself as well as she could. Tears mixed with the rain as she closed her eyes tightly and wondered how badly she was really hurt. Cold seemed to creep into every inch of her body, except for the searing pain that still throbbed through her leg. The sound of heavy footsteps caused her eyes to snap open and she tried to turn, but she whimpered as the movement caused her leg to hurt even worse. Finally, she saw a Tauren kneeling beside her. His deep blue eyes offered kindness that she was unused to.

“You are hurt, but I can help, if you will let me.” He spoke in Taurahe. Seeing her confusion, he repeated himself in Common.

She shook her head, “I think my leg might be broken, it hurts really badly.”

He nodded, “Let me help you, I can take you to my camp where there is shelter from the rain and I can see what I can do to heal your leg.”

He gently scooped her up in his arms. His ears twitched back as she tried to stifle another cry of pain as her injured leg was jostled despite his caution. She leaned into his chest as he carefully carried her to his camp. Fortunately it was not very far, and he was glad of that as he could feel the Elf’s shivering even through the thick mail armor he wore. He couldn’t help but wonder why one such as she would be so far away from her own tribe, but knew that such questions could wait until she was healed. Ducking into his tent, he laid her down on the thick blanket near the fire. He slipped a pillow under her head and pulled another blanket over her. He sat her pack near her so she could find it if she needed to.

Kaisharra stirred, blinking as she felt warmth beginning to seep into her chilled body. “Thank you.”

“Shh, you need to rest. I am called Rinlu, a Shaman of my tribe. I am going to try to heal your leg, I will be gentle, but it still may hurt some.”

She nodded and laid her head back, “I’m Kaisharra,” she murmured as her eyes closed.

***********

Kai awoke with a start, disoriented by the unfamiliar surroundings. A gentle hand upon her shoulder calmed the flash of panic.

“Easy, you’re still hurt.”

She closed her eyes again, the memory of the night before unfolding in her mind. Glancing back up, she saw the same kind blue eyes that had rescued her. He moved his hand from her shoulder as he saw the spark of recognition in her eyes.

“Rinlu, right?”

He smiled slightly and nodded, “You said you were called Kaisharra?”

She nodded, “Thank you for your help, I’d probably still be laying out there if you hadn’t come along.”

“I’m happy that I could be of help. Your leg was not broken, although very likely came close to it. It will be sore for a while, but should recover just fine. You are welcome to stay here until you are well.”

Kai shook her head, “You’ve done enough, and I don’t want to be a bother. I should just leave.”

He frowned, “You need the rest. You’re not well enough to travel far. Even though the leg was not broken, you should let it heal fully. It’s no bother really, I wouldn’t mind the company.”

She sighed, “Alright, if you’re sure it’s no trouble.”

Rinlu smiled, “No trouble. Are you hungry?”

Kai nodded, “I am, it’s been a while since I had anything to eat.”

The Shaman stood and walked over to the cooking pot at the far side of the fire. Grabbing a bowl, he dished up some of the stew he had made and a chunk of bread. He handed her the bowl and the bread and reached over for a jug of tea. As she began eating, he poured a cup of the tea for her. Kaisharra smiled in thanks as she relished the flavors of the stew, grateful for a good meal. Rinlu stood up and headed out of the tent, leaving her to eat in peace. Beside her, Lunaris chirped.

“I’m glad you weren’t hurt. Here you go.” She offered the tiny reptile part of her meal as it curled up beside her on the blanket.

When Rinlu returned to the tent several hours later he found the Elf fast asleep, the empty bowl and cup set off to one side. He smiled softly and moved to pull the blanket back up over her. He was stopped by the silver dragonhawk hatchling that hissed and glared at him.

“Easy little one,” he whispered. “I’m not going to harm her.”

The little reptile seemed satisfied and curled back up against Kaisharra’s neck as Rinlu backed away to add more wood to the fire. Grabbing a spare blanket and pillow, the Tauren moved back outside, settling himself down on a comfortable spot of grass since the rain had ended.

**********

Rinlu’s peaceful sleep was shattered by the sound of a sharp cry. Quickly ducking back into the tent he saw the Blood Elf tossing and turning, whimpering in her sleep against some disturbing dream. She cried out again and he knelt beside her, gently grasping her shoulders with a slight shake to wake her. She jerked away from him as she woke, her mind still half gripped by the nightmare. As she looked at him, the absolute panic and soul deep sorrow he saw in her emerald eyes caused his heart to ache. He reached out to her as the panic slowly faded and tears streamed down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to wake you.”

He pulled her into his arms, “Don’t worry about that. Are you alright?”

Kai leaned against Rinlu’s chest as she tried to catch her breath. “I… I don’t know.”

“Do you suffer from bad dreams such as that often?”

She sighed as she looked up, wiping the tears away with one hand. “The nightmares have always been there, but they’ve gotten worse and more frequent lately.”

He reached up, gently brushing a stray lock of her hair back into place. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Rinlu could feel her whole body trembling as he held her. She seemed to be struggling desperately to hold on to what little control she still had. Finally the last thread unraveled and Kaisharra broke down. Years of bottled up emotions threatened to overwhelm her.

“Would… would you please stay? The nightmares are always worse when I’m alone, which is almost always, now. Please, just… just for tonight… let me not be alone.”

Rinlu nodded holding Kai in his arms. “I’m here, and I’ll stay. Try to get some rest.”

He shifted to lean against one of the larger tent supports and Kaisharra snuggled against the soft fur of his chest. He hummed and rocked her softly to comfort her, and slowly the tears faded and her body stopped trembling. Rinlu didn’t know what haunted her sleep but he was determined to keep it away for as long as possible.

**********

The sound of morning birds and a steady breeze blowing against the tent roused the Tauren. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he looked down at the Elf. Kaisharra was still curled up against him and her little dragonhawk was curled up on top of her. He smiled and gently reached out a finger to the little reptile. Lunaris eyed him, but seemed to accept that if Kai trusted him, she would trust him and she rubbed her head against the offered finger. Kaisharra stirred and as she moved, Lunaris squeaked and flew off to find a new perch that didn’t move.

Kai looked up at the Shaman and as he met her gaze, he saw a storm of emotions clashing within her. She pulled away from him and sat down by her pack as she remembered the night before. Kai sighed heavily as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

“I’m sorry about last night. I… as soon as my leg is healed enough to travel, I’ll be on my way. I’ve caused you enough trouble.”

Rinlu shook his head and walked over to kneel down beside her. “You haven’t caused me any trouble at all, though I can understand if you want to get back to your tribe.”

Kaisharra looked at him, and her eyes seemed to darken with sadness. “I have no tribe. No family, no home, nothing. All I have is what I can carry in my pack, and Lunaris.”

“How long have you been alone?”

She shrugged, “Almost a year now I think, I lose track anymore.”

His brows furrowed. “You could stay, I wouldn’t mind. I can also show you Thunder Bluff, and there are people in my tribe who could teach you to hunt and to fish. Judging from your bond with the little reptile there, you probably have a good way with animals and would make a very good hunter. We could be your tribe and this could be your new home.”

Kaisharra felt the flicker of something she thought had been long lost, hope. Could she really find a new life for herself, a place to belong? She took a deep breath as she looked at the Tauren. His deep blue eyes held nothing but warmth and kindness, and she nodded.

“If you sure you don’t mind, I’ll stay.”

Rinlu smiled and hugged her gently, “I don’t mind.”

She tucked her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. Catching the Shaman watching her, she quirked one eyebrow up. “What?”

He shook his head, “I’m sorry, I was just wondering what happened, but I imagine you don’t want to talk about it. But if you do, I’m here.”

She sighed, “I suppose I could tell you, if you really want to hear it.”

He nodded and moved to sit beside her. “My parents were both mages, very talented ones. My older sister, Nerisa, was also a good mage, and was Mother’s favorite. Nerisa could do nothing wrong and enjoyed tormenting me with that fact. I was the odd one, a huge disappointment to my parents. I had absolutely no skill or talent for magic, no matter how hard they tried to force it on me. Eventually they gave up on me. They still allowed me to live in the house, but it was like I was no longer really their child. I was the one they never talked about. My brother, Thaeryn, made things bearable for a while, spending time with me and trying to get them to not be so hard on me. He left though, to become a Paladin, and I never saw him again.”

She took a deep breath and leaned against Rinlu as she continued. “One night I was awakened by the whole house shaking and the sound of a huge explosion. My parents had a lab of sorts where they were constantly experimenting with arcane magic. Apparently whatever they were doing that night backfired. The explosion killed both of them and severely damaged the house. Luckily I was in the one part that wasn’t harmed, since they kept me as far from them as possible. I spent the next week being probed and questioned and shuffled around. Some thought I was to blame, that I had killed them. Eventually they let me leave, so I gathered what I could carry, along with Lunaris. When I left, I never looked back. I just wandered around, trying to survive as well as I could. Then you found me.”

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “I am sorry. I can’t imagine how you must have felt, so alone and lost. I’m glad I did find you, and I hope you will stay. Put that all behind you.”

***********

Three months had passed and Kaisharra had quickly become a part of the Tauren community. She had a talent with languages and was already nearly fluent in Taurahe and she had picked up a bit of Orcish from merchants and other travelers that passed through Mulgore. She had also managed to teach Rinlu some Thalassian. Rinlu had found a perfect spot to start building a more permanent home, and had moved his temporary camp to the new site while he worked. She was progressing quickly in her training as a hunter, and was already showing a fair amount of skill in fishing.

Kaisharra slipped into the house, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the dimmer lighting. Rinlu was sitting at the small table which was covered with his latest harvest of herbs. He was focused on sorting them, some would be set aside to dry for use in cooking and others would soon be ground into various potions and salves. She smiled as she settled down on the stool across from him.

He looked up as she placed her elbows on the table, with her chin resting on her hands. “Back already?”

“Already? You really do get absorbed with those herbs of yours. It’s well past noon. “

He blinked, and then chuckled, “Ah well, that would explain why my back has gone stiff.”

She laughed, “I need to go on a journey, but I’d like you to come with me. Windhoof said it is time I search out the animal who will become my hunting partner and companion.”

“Well, that is an important journey, and of course I’d be happy to accompany you. I’ll just finish up with these herbs and we can pack what we’ll need. We can set out at first light, what do you think?”

She nodded, “That’ll work just fine.”

**********

Rinlu was awakened at the feeling of something impatiently tapping one horn. He opened his eyes and Kaisharra swatted his shoulder.

“Come on, wake up already. Let’s go!”

He yawned and shook his head as he gathered himself up. “I’m awake. I’m coming.”

Satisfied, she disappeared back outside to finish tying the packs onto the Kodos’ saddles. Rinlu double checked to make sure the fire was fully extinguished. Then he busied himself with filling a pack full of herbs and potions and other things needed to treat minor illness or injuries, as well as filling two smaller packs of food since he knew they would be eating breakfast on the go. He smiled, even with her outside he could feel her excitement about finding her companion animal.

Nodding to himself, satisfied he wasn’t forgetting anything important, he closed the door of his home and headed for his Kodo. He tossed her one pack of food and tied his other packs onto his Kodo before mounting up. She hooked the pack he gave her to the saddle and smiled.

“I’m not even sure where to start looking, really,” she laughed, “Windhoof just said that the Earthmother would guide me and that when I found the animal meant to be my companion, I’d know because I would feel the bond between us.”

Rinlu nodded, “Well, we may be in for a fair journey, but I’m sure the Earthmother will indeed show us the way. Shall we get going then?”

She nodded and nudged her Kodo forward. Following the feeling that her companion was to be found somewhere beyond Mulgore, she headed for the mountain pass that led away from the lush valley. The pass would take them into the Barrens. She knew the Barrens could be harsh, but felt confident that they were well armed and prepared enough to handle anything to come.

It was just after mid-day that they were approaching the settlement at the Crossroads. They had agreed to stop there for a while to let their Kodos rest, and to refill their provisions of water. Kai was leaning against the wall of the inn, studying the small map she’d gotten of the area when something suddenly blocked the light from the sun. Looking up, she was met by the sneer of a rather large Troll.

His eyes darted meaningfully to the coin pouch at her belt as he drew his dagger. Kaisharra’s eyebrow arched up and she looked past the Troll, a smile touched her lips. A large mace crashed down on the Troll’s head as Rinlu came up behind him. Grabbing the rogue by the shirt collar as he crumpled, the Tauren glared at him.

“You leave her alone, or I’ll bash your head the rest of the way in, got it?”

A weak nod was the reply and Rin let the Troll drop to the dusty ground. Slipping his mace back over his shoulder, the Shaman nodded and looked over at Kai.

“You alright?”

“Aye, I’m fine. You have excellent timing, as usual. I suppose I should have expected something like that. Thank you, though.”

He grinned, “It was no trouble. Trolls have soft heads.”

She chuckled, “We should get going though, before any more trouble shows up. Are the Kodos ready?”

He nodded, “Yeah, they’ve had their fill of water and should be rested enough to keep going. I’ve refilled and repacked out water supply as well.”

“Alright, let’s go then.”

************

The pair paused after several more hours of roaming the Barrens, resting under one of the few trees that were scattered across the rocky landscape. Suddenly they heard strange sounds in the distance. Leaving their Kodos tied to the tree, they moved carefully to see what the commotion was. They arrived to see two Goblins shoving something into a small covered cage on the back of a wagon. Kai’s body went stiff, her eyes darkening. Rinlu looked over at her.

“What’s wrong?”

She swallowed hard, “The animal, in the cage…”

Realization dawned, “You feel a bond? Is that your companion?”

“It must be. I feel its pain and fear. We have to free it!”

He nodded, bringing his mace to his hand. “I’ll distract them and you see if you can slip around behind.”

She gave a quick nod, pulling her bow around and tightening the string on it. They moved forward, and she slipped off to the side to circle around. Rinlu strode forward, his heavy mace ready. The Goblins turned, and the first charged at him. A bolt of lightning surged forth from the Shaman’s hands to be followed by a solid blow from the mace. The Goblin dropped to the ground unconscious. The second one glared but raised his gun, aiming at Rinlu’s head.

“Don’t. Make one move and the hyenas will feast upon your carcass tonight.” Kaisharra’s voice held such an icy tone even Rinlu nearly shivered.

Her eyes were narrowed and her expression grim, leaving no doubt that she would not hesitate to kill the Goblin. The sunlight glinted off the razor sharp edge of her arrow as she pulled the bowstring back. The prospect of self preservation overrode any sense of greed and the Goblin lowered his weapon.

Kai nodded toward the cage, “Unlock it, and get lost.”

Muttering under his breath, the Goblin complied, unlocking the cage before taking off. Kai opened the door and froze. Before her lay a young lion cub, barely old enough to be away from its mother, but its coat was pure snow white. Ice blue eyes gazed up at her and it mewled pitifully. Rinlu watched, feeling the power of their bond growing even from where he stood. She reached out her hand as she knelt on the cage floor and the cub crawled to her.

“Taku’skan,” she whispered. Gently picking the cub up, she backed out of the cage and turned to Rinlu. “We need to get going, he’s hungry and I think he might be hurt, but I don’t want to take time to look him over here.”

He nodded, and shouldered his mace. “There are some gazelle nearby. Once we make sure he’s not injured or treat whatever it might be, we can get a gazelle for him.”

When they returned to the tree where their mounts waited, Kaisharra sat the cub down and gently ran her hands over his body. There were a few cuts along his coat from the rough handling by the Goblins but she determined no other injury. Rinlu helped to put a healing salve on all the cuts and she placed the cub on a blanket.

“Taku, stay here. I’ll go find you food.” The cub grumbled but remained on the blanket as she moved away.

“Do you want me to come with you to help carry the gazelle?”

She shook her head, “No, keep an eye on him, in case those Goblins try to come back for him with friends. I’ll just pick off a small one for now.”

He nodded, “Alright, be careful.”

Rinlu settled down with his back against the tree and watched the little cub. It seemed to be watching him as well, and he smiled. “You’ll be quite the hunter when you grow up, little one. You will also need to protect her, wherever you go. Keep her safe, if I’m not there to do it.”

The cub’s yowl alerted Rinlu as Kaisharra returned with a young gazelle draped over her shoulders. Dropping the beast, she sighed heavily before glancing over at Rin with a smirk.

“Blasted beasts get heavier the further you have to go with them.”

He chuckled. “That they do. If there’s any meat left after your cub is fed, we can cook it before we move on and save it for later.”

She nodded as she pulled out her skinning knife and started working on the carcass. The hide would be set aside to be tanned when they returned home. As she started slicing the meat off, the cub growled in hunger. Smiling, she tossed the first chunk over to him and he pounced on it, chewing at it happily. She knew there would be a good bit of meat left over. He was too young to eat too much at once. Rinlu built a small fire and set up a makeshift cooking spit to cook part of the meat up while she fed the rest to the cub.

By the time the meat was cooked, the cub was dozing on his blanket with a very full belly. Kaisharra sat beside him, gently stroking his head. Rinlu handed her some of the meat with a piece of bread, and sat down on the other side of her.

“I’ve never seen a lion that color. I imagine he was abandoned by his pride which made it easy for those Goblins to catch him.”

She sighed as she ate a few bites. “Aye, I’ve never even heard of a white lion. No doubt they intended to make him a curiosity for people to pay to see. They’d have made him suffer a life in a cage with people gawking at him.”

“Well, he’ll have a fine life now, companion to a great and kind hunter.”

She smiled, “Thank you for coming with me.”

He shrugged, “I didn’t have any other plans.”

Finally with the last of the meat packed away, and everything else back in the packs, the pair was ready for the trip back home. Kaisharra’s Kodo snorted, showing her displeasure at having a lion cub on her back. However, the sturdy mount accepted it, and the cub road the whole way across the barrens curled up in front of Kai on the Kodo’s back.

The sun was beginning to set as they neared the border between Mulgore and the Barrens, but they had pushed the Kodos hard to make time. Pulling up as she spotted a small grove of trees, Kaisharra turned to look over her shoulder at Rinlu.

“The Kodos are getting tired, and it will be dark soon. Let’s make camp over there by those trees.”

He nodded as his mount moved up beside hers. “Alright, it looks like a good spot. I wouldn’t mind the rest myself. It’s been a long time since I spent this much time on a Kodo.”

She chuckled and turned her mount toward the trees. Rinlu dismounted first, offering her a hand to steady her as she slid off her mount with the cub in her arms. He watched her as she moved to set the cub down by a tree, and something stirred deep in his heart, emotions he thought he had long forgotten. Shaking his head, he started to pull the packs off the Kodos. Soon he had a small campfire going and their packs were placed against the trees. Blankets were spread on the ground and they settled down to eat. Taku’skan lay beside her and was chewing on a piece of meat she’d given him.

The moon rose full and bright overhead, and Kaisharra got up and headed over to check on the Kodos. Rinlu watched her as he stood, leaning against a tree. The grace and confidence in her motion caused his emotions to tug at his heart again. He remembered the night he found her. He remembered the lost, frightened, broken Blood Elf she had been, and he smiled as he saw the strong, confident huntress she had become. With a heavy sigh he realized he could no longer deny it to himself, he had fallen in love with her. Worry gnawed at his mind. How could he tell her? What if she didn’t feel anything for him?

“Rin, what’s wrong?”

He looked up to see her standing in front of him, the moonlight and the flickering light of the campfire softly highlighting her features. His brows furrowed and he shook his head, turning away from her. “Nothing.”

A gentle hand on his arm sent shivers through his body and he froze. Looking back at her, he felt his heart beating faster. A concerned frown flickered over her features and then her eyebrow arched up.

“Rinlu, come on. Something’s bothering you, please talk to me. You’ve helped me through so much, don’t shut me out.”

He turned back around to face her, his head lowered. She stepped in closer and he nearly melted as her gentle hand touched his cheek. He swallowed hard, his heart pounding like the ceremonial drums of his tribe. He reached out and lightly ran his fingers through her hair as he struggled to find the words.

“Kai… I…” he sighed as his mind faltered. Finally he closed his eyes and gathered himself up. “I love you,” he managed. He opened his eyes slowly; almost afraid to look at her, worried about the rejection he feared would come.

They stood there, each searching the other’s eyes for several minutes, neither willing to move. Finally, Kai smiled a warm, tender smile as she stepped closer to him. She looked up at him and slipped her arms around his neck

“I love you too, Rin.”

He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding as the warmth of her touch spread through his body. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him. He nuzzled and kissed her neck before lifting his head to look at her again. His eyes asked a silent question and she nodded as she kissed him softly. Her hands gently glided over his bare chest and he took a deep breath. Slowly his hands slipped beneath her shirt, lightly caressing the bare skin of her back.

Kaisharra nearly purred at his touch and she let him lay her down on the blanket. He kissed her as he settled down on the blanket with her. Overhead thin clouds veiled the moon, casting shadows over the world as though the sky itself conspired to give the lovers a bit of privacy.

*********

A low growl and the feeling of something pawing at her foot brought Kai slowly out of her peaceful sleep. She smiled as she found herself still wrapped in Rinlu’s arms. Shifting slightly, she looked down at her foot to see a very hungry lion cub glaring back at her, satisfied that he had gotten her attention finally. She chuckled and whispered, “Alright, Taku, be patient.”

Beside her, Rinlu stirred. He had felt her moving and had awakened. For a brief second he feared the night before had been only a dream. However, the warm smile she gave him as she kissed him caused that fear to vanish. He knew that he hadn’t just dreamt it.

“Good morning, Lover.”

“Good morning, Darling.” He smiled and brushed her hair back from her face.

She slipped out of his arms and dressed. “Taku woke me up. I think he was trying to decide if my foot was edible.”

He laughed, “He’s going to need a ton of food soon if he grows fast.”

She nodded. “Come on, get up. I’ll get him fed, and we can get packed up and on the road before long. If we get moving, we could be home by noon.”

He sighed as he stood up and pulled on his armor. Shaking the last remnants of sleep from his mind, he walked over and began to pack everything back up. He smiled to himself as he tied the packs back onto the saddles. She was right, they would be home soon. Now more than ever, it would truly be _their_ home.

***********

A bright, cloudless sky spread out over Mulgore as Rinlu and Kaisharra turned their mounts toward home. As they rounded another turn, their destination came into view. Nudging her mount to go faster, Kai looked over at Rin and smirked.

“Come on, I’ll race you!”

He laughed and shook his head. Although he urged his mount to go faster, he was well aware the Kai’s smaller female would easily win any race. He smiled as he remembered how the little Kodo that the breeder thought too small to carry a Tauren ended up being just right for Kaisharra to use. By the time he pulled his mount to a stop, she was already dismounted and taking the packs off hers.

“You win, again.”

She grinned. “I think you let me win.”

He winked, “Maybe.”

Once the Kodos were unsaddled and given food and water, Kai made sure that Taku’skan was also well fed with a pile of meat. Rinlu set about to unpacking everything and rekindling the fire in the hearth. Kaisharra set up a small shelter for Taku so he could have a place of his own, since she knew that he would soon be too large to let him in the house.

He was content with a soft blanket to snuggle into and some bones to chew on that she had saved from the gazelle. She also staked out the gazelle’s hide to start the tanning process since the day was clear. Rinlu stood in the doorway watching her, a warm smile on his face. As though she felt his eyes on her, she glanced over her shoulder at him. Turning slightly, she tilted her head sideways.

“What?”

He chuckled, “Nothing, was just being reminded how lucky I am.”

“Is that so? Well, I’m thinking of going for a swim. Care to join me?” The mischievous gleam in her emerald eyes was unmistakable.

Grinning, he stepped out of the door. “I believe I will. Besides, I’m sure I could use a good bath. It feels like I have half the sand of the Barrens caught in my fur.”

One of the main reasons he had picked this particular location for his home was the stream that ran nearby. It wasn’t large but was deep enough to swim and bathe in as well as ensuring they would always have water for the livestock and themselves. He followed as she headed toward a deeper spot she liked. She had already slipped out of her clothes and was ducking under the water as he stopped to pull his own clothing off. Wading into the water he smiled as she swam over to him. She took his hands and pulled him into the deeper water with her. He ducked under the water himself, enjoying the cool water as it washed through his fur. Rising up, he shook his head to clear the water from his ears and looked around for her.

He heard her laughter just as she splashed him. Twitching his ears back in a mock scowl he returned the splash. She grinned and ducked under the water again only to come up again right in front of him. He smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her. She reached up and kissed him gently, her arms wrapping around his neck. Rin brushed a few wet strands of her hair off her face before nuzzling and kissing her neck.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too.” She purred.

Gradually they drifted over to the grassy bank. Rinlu stretched out on the grass with a contented sigh, his eyes closing. He felt her leaning against him, her head resting on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

“When were you going to take Taku to see Windhoof?”

She sighed, “Tomorrow. We just got home and I’d rather just spend the rest of today relaxing.”

He nodded, slipping one arm around her. “Relaxing is good.”

Kai chuckled. “Come on, I need a drink, and we can relax inside just fine.”

Pulling away from him, she gathered up her clothes and dashed for the house. He gathered his own stuff up and followed, remembering the other reason for his choice of home sites. Aside from Taku and the Kodos, there was no one nearby to intrude on them.

**********

Kaisharra was up early the next morning hunting down a tallstrider to feed Taku’s rapidly growing appetite. Rinlu was out gathering a few herbs he needed. Hearing her approaching, he looked up and laughed. She was half dragging, half carrying the majority of a young tallstrider while Taku pranced along behind her carrying one severed wing. He carried his prize over to his shelter and flopped down to chew on it. She deposited the rest of the tallstrider on the ground and wiped her hands off.

“He was so proud to be helping.” She chuckled as she watched her companion.

“I suspect he’ll be more than pulling his own weight in no time.”

She settled down on the ground beside the tallstrider to skin it. “Aye, I know I should enjoy this while it lasts. He’ll be fully grown before I know it.” She looked over at Rinlu and smiled. “As soon as I get this finished and get myself cleaned up, I’m going to head into Thunder Bluff to see Windhoof. I’m sure he’ll be interested to see what I’ve found for my new companion.”

“I’m sure he will. Taku is going to be a head turner, that’s for sure.”

Kai gave part of the meat from the bird to Rinlu to cook for their evening meal while the rest she gave to Taku to eat. She staked the hide out near the hide of the gazelle, and headed inside to clean up. She changed into her lightly armored hunting outfit and pulled her hair into a loose braid. Kai checked her bow and put a fresh string on it, then slung her quiver over her shoulder.

Rinlu slipped up behind her, his arms circling her waist. “Ready to go?” She nodded, leaning back against his chest. He smiled and kissed her softly, “On your way back, grab a couple loaves of bread from Cora’s shop. The stew will be on and waiting for you.”

“Alright, Love. I’ll be back soon. Since Taku is still young I don’t expect Windhoof to bother trying to do too much teaching today.”

He nodded and let her go. Kaisharra headed out the door and Taku grumbled about having to leave his wing toy behind. Rinlu helped to lift him up after she’d gotten settled on her Kodo. Once he was curled up in front of her, she turned her mount toward Thunder Bluff and nudged the beast into motion.

*********

Windhoof was outside on the bench in front of his lodge fletching some new arrows when Kaisharra arrived. He saw her approaching and set his work to one side and stood up to meet her.

“Ah, Kai, you’ve returned so soon? Have you found your companion?”

She smiled broadly as she slipped off her Kodo’s back. “Indeed I have.”

The white lion cub tumbled off the Kodo’s back and sat up looking completely offended. Windhoof’s eyes got big as he stared at the cub. Kaisharra knelt down and gently scratched Taku’s ears. Finally, the old hunter blinked and sat back down on his bench.

“Well, that’s something I wasn’t expecting. I don’t think I’ve heard of a white lion in ages.”

Kaisharra smiled, “His name is Taku’skan.” She sat down beside Windhoof and related the tale of how they had rescued him from the Goblins.

“Hmm, lions have long memories. I wouldn’t be a bit surprised if that little fellow carries a dislike for Goblins for the rest of his life. From the size of him now, I also don’t think he’ll be little for very long.”

She laughed. “I don’t either. He’s got a huge appetite.”

“He’s fortunate you found him. Even if he’d not been captured by those Goblins his life expectancy would have been short. White lions are usually abandoned by their mothers, and die quickly since their bright coat doesn’t give them much camouflage.”

The training session was kept short since Taku’s attention seemed more focused on food than on learning. Kaisharra thanked the old hunter for his help and headed home. She remembered to stop by Cora’s and picked up two fresh loaves of bread on her way out of Thunder Bluff. She smiled as her own thoughts drifted to the stew that would be waiting, as well as Rinlu.

***********

By the age of two, Taku’skan was huge. Standing flat on all fours, he was still half as tall as Kaisharra. Amazingly, he had a remarkable sense of self, and even in playing with her, he never hurt her. Windhoof’s prediction was true however, and Taku was quick to point out that he had no use for Goblins. Anytime they needed to travel through the Goblin run towns, she reminded him not to hurt anyone unless they attacked first. He obeyed her wishes, but his constant low growl and bristled mane displayed his feelings on the matter quite clearly. He hated Goblins and would kill any he had the chance to.

It was a warm summer day and most of the population of Thunder Bluff was down on the valley floor between the Bluffs. They were all busy celebrating the mid-summer festival. The festivities were interrupted when a group of Blood Elves rode into the crowd. Three Tauren were attacked as the leader of the group of Elves glared at them all. One of the Tauren who were dragged forward by the Elves was Rinlu. The Elves seemed to have come prepared for the Tauren strength as the three captured Tauren were quickly tied and the ropes tightening around their necks reduced their struggles.

The leader spoke in common, his voice dripping with contempt. “I have heard rumors of a Blood Elf living among you, one called Kaisharra. I want her.”

Rinlu growled under his breath. He wasn’t sure where Kai was, but he worried that these Elves meant her harm. Suddenly a furious blur of white landed against his chest knocking him to the ground. The ropes holding him slackened and he quickly freed himself and stood up. The white blur had materialized into a snarling white lion that dared any Elf to get close to Rinlu. Before the lead Elf could react, an arrow lodged itself in his shield.

“I do not miss, Elf. The next arrow will penetrate your worthless skull. Tell your men to release the Tauren and move away.”

Kaisharra spoke in Thalassian although her accent was rough after nearly three years of not using the language. She had grown accustomed to speaking Taurahe or at most Common when merchants came to town. Even though he couldn’t understand all of her words, Rinlu could hear the venom in her voice and he could see the anger flashing in her eyes. The lead Elf nodded and the other Tauren were released and the other Elves returned to their horses behind their leader. He removed his helmet and looked at her, his expression shifting from disbelief to shock, to anger.

“Why do you waste your time among these primitive savages? You are Sin’dorei, your place is not here.” He also used Thalassian, obviously preferring it to the rougher Common.

“Just leave, Paladin. There is nothing here for you, and you have no right to tell me what to do or not to do.”

Taku’skan padded over to stand at her left side, and Rinlu moved over to stand on her right side. She glanced over at him, her eyes questioning. He shook his head slightly indicating he wasn’t hurt badly. She nodded and returned her glare to the Elf. The Paladin stepped closer and Kaisharra pulled the bowstring back further, readying the arrow. He froze in place.

“You would kill your own brother, for what?”

Kaisharra snarled, “I have no brother, cur. He who might have once been my brother abandoned me, leaving me when I needed him most.” She suddenly found the Thalassian language leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. She dropped into Common. “Just leave. You’re not welcome here.”

He sighed, speaking in Common as well, “Why do you persist in denying who you are? You were a daughter of the House Starhawk…”

“No!” She hissed, “You will not speak that name, _ever_. That House is dead. I want no part of it. Just turn around and go, before my arm tires of holding this arrow back and lets it fly where it may. I doubt you could outrun it. Although, maybe you could, since running away is what you were always good at, Thaeryn.”

He frowned and his shoulders sagged slightly in defeat. “Kaisharra… I had to leave. I was called away by my duty.”

“Hmph. What of your duty to your sister? What of the promises you made to me? I’ve heard enough of your lies Thaeryn. Just leave me alone. This is my home now, and this is my family, my tribe. If you ever come back or if you ever harm any of my people, I don’t care who you are. I will kill you.”

She lowered the arrow, returning it to her quiver, and turned sharply away from the Paladin. Rinlu followed her and Taku stood for a moment, daring the Elf to move after his companion. Thaeryn shrugged and turned to his men. They all moved away, headed back out of Mulgore. When he was certain the strange Elf was no longer a threat, Taku hurried to catch up with Kaisharra.

When she was certain that she was far enough away to not be seen by anyone other than Rinlu, Kai sank to the grass, her whole body shaking. Rinlu sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face against his chest, tears flowing down her cheeks. Taku padded up beside them and tried to lend his comfort as well, licking Kai’s hand. Rinlu gently nuzzled her neck, holding her tight until she stopped shaking.

“Come on, Love, let’s go home.”

She nodded and pulled away from him, wiping her eyes. “That’s probably a good idea.”

When they got home, Kaisharra sat her weapons by the door and slipped out of her armor. Curling up by the fire, she stared at the dancing flames, lost in thought. Rinlu made a cup of tea and handed it to her as he sat down beside her. She accepted the cup and sipped it slowly, closing her eyes as the soothing tea spread through her, calming her nerves. Rinlu gently ran his hands over her shoulders, and down her back, kneading out the knots of tension. He smiled as she started to relax and leaned into his touch.

“Thank you, Rin.”

“You’re welcome. Feeling better?”

“Yes, much better.”

**********

The next morning, they were awakened by the sound of a horse’s frightened neighing and the sound of Taku’s roar. Quickly pulling on her armor and grabbing her weapons, Kaisharra dashed out the door. She froze as she spotted the source of the disturbance.

“You!” she hissed.

Thaeryn held out his hands showing that he was unarmed. His sword and shield were still on his horse that had run off after Taku’s roar.

“Kaisharra, please, hear me out.”

“What makes you think I want to hear you, especially after that idiotic stunt you pulled yesterday?”

Rinlu stepped out of the house and moved to stand beside her. He placed one hand on her shoulder and she glanced over at him.

“He is your brother, maybe you should at least hear what he has to say?” He whispered in Taurahe.

“I’m not really sure I want to hear it, but you’re right.” Turning her gaze back to Thaeryn, she continued in Common. “I will hear you, on one condition.”

He scowled, but nodded, “What condition?”

“I will listen to you, but you must accept what I say, and if I tell you to leave, you will go and not come back. Also, if you want me to actually pay attention to you, you’ll have to speak in Common.”

“You even abandon the language of your…” he was cut off by her withering glare. He sighed, speaking in Common, “Very well, I accept your conditions.”

She nodded and motioned for him to sit down. As he did, she lowered her weapons and settled herself on the grass with Rinlu sitting next to her. Her eyebrow arched up, and she waited for Thaeryn to speak.

“I know I failed you as a brother. I am sorry. I was required to follow my duty as a Paladin which meant leaving you behind. I had hoped things would improve for you at home, but I’m guessing they didn’t.”

“No, they only got worse. Father didn’t have his favorite around to smooth things over, so he took everything out on me.”

He lowered his head. “When I returned to Silvermoon and found out that Mother and Father were dead, I was also led to believe you had also died in the explosion. Imagine how I felt when I heard rumors of a Sin’dorei hunter among these…” he hesitated at the angry fire in her eyes, “Tauren. One named Kaisharra, I had to find you and see if it really was you. I hadn’t thought that you might actually be here by choice.”

She stood up, nearly bristling. “So you charge in here with a bunch of armed men and start attacking Tauren to get your answers? One of the Tauren your men decided to attack happened to be my mate. You’re very lucky I didn’t kill you all on the spot.”

Thaeryn’s eyes widened and his face turned red. He looked from Rinlu back to Kaisharra. “Your…?”

Kai growled, “Have you gotten deaf as well as dense? You heard me. Rinlu is my mate, and if he had been harmed, I may well have killed you right then.”

“I see. I am sorry about that, Kai. I’ll admit, it was a foolish mistake on my part. I don’t expect you to forgive me for anything, but Kaisharra, please… is there any chance we might find some reconciliation?”

She shrugged, “That will depend on you, Thaeryn. From what I see, you seem to have inherited Father’s ego, prejudices, and lack of common sense. If you honestly can promise me that you are willing to accept that I choose to live among the Tauren, that my mate is Tauren, and that I do not intend to leave here, then perhaps.”

Thaeryn swallowed hard, obviously struggling with himself as he wrapped his mind around what she’d told him. He looked up at her, the expression on her face made it clear she didn’t trust him. “All I can promise, Kai, is that I will try to accept it. The idea is not easy for me to accept, and it’s going to take me a while to get past that, but I will try.”

Kai glanced over at Rinlu, and then looked back at her brother. “I suppose that’s a start. However, I will warn you. If you ever do something as stupid as you did yesterday, I’ll use you as my lion’s next chew toy.”

Thaeryn nodded, “Understood.”

“Very well, I suppose we should fetch that horse of yours. Would you care to join us for lunch?”

He looked at the two of them, and nodded. “If you would have me.”

She helped him catch and calm down his horse, and once the beast was tied up and fed they went into the house. Rinlu had set the table, and the smell of food filled the house. The three ate in relative silence, until Kai turned her attention to Thaeryn.

“Thae, you said you were told I was dead? Who told you that?”

He sighed, “Nerisa, and I suppose I should have known better than to believe her.”

She snorted derisively, “That doesn’t surprise me really. No matter, things worked out for the best.” She glanced over at Rin with a wink. He smiled and nodded.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written and originally posted elsewhere ages ago. I stopped playing WoW around the time Cataclysm came out, so if anything's non-canon with current WoW lore, that's why.


End file.
